eurovisionsongcontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Dansevise
|year = 1963 |position = 1st |points = 42 |previous = "Vuggevise" |next = "Sangen om dig"}} "Dansevise (English: Dance Song) was the Danish entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1963 in London, performed by Grethe & Jørgen Ingmann. It won the Contest with 42 points, giving the country its first win since its debut at the Eurovision Song Contest 1957 in Frankfurt am Main. This was the first winning entry to be performed by a duo as well as the first Scandinavian winner. Lyrics Danish= Et solstrejf i en vandpyt Et lille kindkys af en vind Og sivet, der nynner, at livet begynder Sit spind i dit sind Et sølvfløjt fra en trætop En svag tagfat-lyd af en kat En rislen i bækken, en hvislen i hækken Der si’r, at det ikke mer’ er nat Dugvåd ligger engen Jomfru Daggry går til ro Dagen står Puk-kåd ud af sengen Og går over solens bro Og os to? Hvad med os to? Ja, hvad med os to, dig og mig? Jeg danser og danser og standser og sanser kun dig Hvorfor løb du dog din vej? Kom igen, kom igen Kom igen, du, min elskede ven Kom igen, kom igen Hvor du ønsker det, danser vi hen Kom, lad os danse Alt kan der ske Kom, lad os danse Lad os danse, lad os le Et sølvfløjt fra en trætop En svag tagfat-lyd af en kat En rislen i bækken, en hvislen i hækken Der si’r, at det ikke mer’ er nat Dugvåd ligger engen Jomfru Daggry går til ro Dagen står Puk-kåd ud af sengen Og går over solens bro Og os to? Hvad med os to? Ja, hvad med os to, dig og mig? Jeg danser og danser og standser og sanser kun dig Hvorfor løb du dog din vej? Kom igen, kom igen Elskede ven |-| Translation= A ray of sunshine in a puddle A little kiss on the cheek from a wind And the rush, humming that life’s beginning Its web in your mind A whistle of silver from a treetop A faint sound of a cat grabbing A ripple in the stream, a whisper in the hedge That says, that it isn’t night anymore The meadow is wet with dew Lady Dawn goes to bed Day gets up playfully And crossing the bridge of the sun And the two of us? What about the two of us? Yes, what about the two of us, you and me? I’m dancing and dancing and stopping and sensing only you Why ever did you run away? Come back, come back Come back, you my beloved friend Come back, come back Wherever you wish, are we dancing to Come, let us dance Everything can happen Come, let us dance Let us dance, let us laugh A whistle of silver from a treetop A faint sound of a cat grabbing A ripple in the stream, a whisper in the hedge That says, that it isn’t night anymore The meadow is wet with dew Lady Dawn goes to bed Day gets up playfully And crossing the bridge of the sun And the two of us? What about the two of us? Yes, what about the two of us, you and me? I’m dancing and dancing and stopping and sensing only you Why ever did you run away? Come back, come back Beloved friend Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contests Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1963 Category:Denmark in the Eurovision Song Contest Category:Songs sung in Danish Category:Winning Songs